


Bambi-eyed Beauty and The Beast

by just_another_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_lightwood_bane/pseuds/just_another_lightwood_bane
Summary: Hiding away from his parents and their friends sounded like a great idea, and petting your favourite animal is just a cherry on top. But wait, did the animals just speak English?! No wait, that's an intruder!





	Bambi-eyed Beauty and The Beast

“Ugh, why did I say yes to this trip again? Wait, I didn’t. Why? Oh that’s right, because no one bothered to ask me!” Alec was talking out loud, to no human in particular.

Yes, hiding away from his family and friends was not the bravest move, or probably even the right one, but as Izzy liked to say, ‘Heavy is the head that wears the crown’, or in his case, ‘a thorn crown of crippling anxiety, and panic attacks, and fear of social interactions’.

But this weekend, well this weekend had been his personal serving of torture, straight from hell. Last week his parents told him that he and his three siblings would be joining them at the office retreat for their firm. And there had been no room for arguments. Also, his parents wanted him to _‘network’_ as much as he could, so that he could lay the groundwork for once he became a lawyer, inevitably in their opinion. He’s the eldest, it made sense to them that he will join their firm when he grew up, and his personal choices didn’t matter.

Also, he was mostly sure Mr. Branwell’s daughter Lydia wanted to go out with him. She kept on smiling at him, and blushing whenever he talked to her, and she even asked if he wanted to go see the fountain with her. _THE fountain! In THE LOVERS' QUARRY! _

So, that’s why he was at the barn. Animals don’t ask questions about his life, or his grades, or the fact that he’s so gay it’s painful to watch. Animals would just be there for you, in their way, with cuddles, and licks and every game of fetch you might want to play with them. April Ludgate was right, animals should be rewarded for not being people.

And cows, cows were the BEST animal out there in Alec’s humble opinion. They’re moos are adorable, and they're always jabbering, and it’s like they’re just looking at you with so much love with their big eyes! Alec could melt everytime they looked at him. 

And Jace, Jace didn’t like _cows!_

“Who doesn’t like you guys?! That is pure madness!”, Alec was petting his favourite cow out of all of the ones at the barn, a white cow with a black patch of fur round her throat, named Madzie.“You guys give so much to us, and all you want in return is a little love, why is that so hard to understand for people? You know, if he wasn’t my brother, I would’ve unfriended him.”

Alec continued his rambling to the oblivious animal, “you know, when I grow up; I want to be a veterinarian. I want to spend as much time as I can with you guys. I want to help you guys get better if you get sick, and I want to show people that you guys have so much more love to give than they give you credit for.”

“But that probably won’t happen”, he sighed. “See, my parents want me to be a lawyer, like them, so I can join_ ‘The Family Business’_”, he air quoted, and then continued petting the animal who now simply stared at him with big eyes.

“And I want to say no, I want to follow my heart. But one of us has to listen to them. Izzy wants to be a forensic scientist, and I’m pretty sure they would rather be disbarred from being a lawyer than tell people that their daughter works with cadavers, even though she is the most intelligent person I know and being a forensic scientist is _so cool_. Jace wants to be a police officer, and according to my parents, adopted or not, no child of theirs is getting a job as low as a public servant, even though the police do so much amazing work. And Max- well Max wants to be an artist, he wants to go to the Brooklyn Academy of Arts and be a comic artist. I’m pretty sure they’re gonna faint when he tells them that.”

“So that’s why I have to be a lawyer, and join their firm, and manage it one day, so that my siblings can follow their dreams. They deserve it, you know. I’m sure I can manage being a lawyer; it’s them I’m worried about. Izzy and Jace, they have so much passion, they should follow they’re dreams. And Max- Max deserves the whole world.” Madzie mooed at that, making Alec smile.

“You’re right; I’m not worried about that, I know I’ll get my parents off their backs if I become a lawyer. I’m worried about Lydia, well, actually, I’m worried how to tell my parents that I don’t _like_ Lydia, or any other girls for that matter. _I’m gay!_ Oh God, they will disown me! And then who will look after Jace, Izzy and Max?"

"And I can’t tell them about this, they try, but it’s not like they are gay too, and no matter how much you try, supporting something and going through it are two different things. And I have never met anyone else like me, I mean I watched them on TV and on the internet, but that was it.”

Alec remembered the first time he saw Ellen coming out, he cried the entire time, and Izzy and Jace just sat with him, Max didn’t quite understand what was going on, but he hugged Alec tight and told him he loved him. Alec had never been more proud to call them siblings as he had been in that moment. 

He remembered suddenly, and looked at Madzie, excitement shining through his hazel eyes, “Did you know my great-aunt Anna was gay? You know, I read about her secretly. She was badass!” Alec’s eyes shone with reverence and awe.

“She was this amazing woman who identified as non-binary, even so many years ago. And she wore these awesome suits! I don’t know much. I just know that she fell in love with this woman, Ariadne Bridgestock.” Alec then stopped talking, because he knew the end of the story, and it was heart breaking.

“What happened next?”

Alec turned his head around so fast, it’s a miracle he didn’t get whiplash. In his defence, he was pretty sure that he was alone in the cow shed, so unless the animals started speaking in English, there was someone else with him there. And, he was ready to face the intruder with the martial arts training his parents insisted on. But then he saw his face and...

_Alec.exe stopped working._

The stranger had the most beautiful eyes Alec had ever seen, warm chocolate brown irises with specks of gold, amber and black sprinkled in it, and those beautiful eyes were framed by gold eyeliner, perfectly winged at the end, with purple eyeshadow, and gold glitter shining along his cheekbones. And wow, his cheekbones! And his outfit! Alec had seen Izzy wear many outrageous outfits, much to his parents’ chagrin, and she wore them with the same charisma she did any other task with, but Alec was sure not even Izzy could pull this outfit off. Black leather pants that looked like someone painted them on, a dark purple silk shirt, with a periwinkle velvet vest, and there were so many necklaces! How could someone wear so much stuff and carry them so amaz...wait was that _A PURPLE STREAK IN HIS HAIR?!_

“Holy shit you’re beautiful!”

Damn it, he did NOT just say those words out loud! Stupid brain! Great, now he seemed like an idiot.

“Why thank you Darling! I’m very flattered.”

He didn’t think it was weird! Oh, that’s a relief! Wait, what was he doing here again?

“What happened to Anna and Ariadne?”

Alec tried. He really tried. He tried to ask what that amazing glittery boy was doing here, but all he could manage was, “Wha-?”

“Your great-aunt Anna. You said she fell in love with Ariadne. What happened to them?”

Finally, Alec got his brain back on track. “Wait, h-hold on, who are you? And, and um what exactly are you doing here?”

To his credit the stranger looked a little embarrassed. He waved his hand around and, oh wow he was wearing so many rings, his hands looked so beautiful!

“I’m so sorry”, the stranger smiled sheepishly, “I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane. My friend Raphael’s parents own this farm. I’m just visiting for the weekend, and you are?”

“Lightwood. Alexander. Alexander Lightwood. Alec. Just Alec is fine. I’m gonna stop rambling.” Alec was sure he was red by now, because of embarrassment or blush, he wasn’t sure.

The stranger, no wait, _Magnus,_ just smiled fondly and his eyes sparkled, “Well Alexander, now that we know each other, mind sharing with me what happened in Anna and Ariadne’s story?”

“Oh, it was really sad. They wanted to spend their life together, but Ariadne’s parents married her off with the son of their family friend, Charles Fairchild, and he then took her to his home in France. Anna lived alone, until the day she died. She was only 56.”

“That’s really sad. I hope she was happy in her last days.” Magnus looked forlorn. Alec reciprocated his feelings, after all, Anna was brave enough to pursue her true self, and Alec didn’t have that bravery, which made him appreciate her even more.

The large clock in the clock tower opposite to the barn announced the time loudly, startling both of them; apparently it was time for dinner. Alec found that he didn’t want to leave Magnus’ company just yet.

Which was great because what Magnus said next sent butterflies fluttering in Alec’s stomach.

“You’re wrong you know. You should listen to your heart and go for it. Something tells me you’ll be a good vet. And, you did meet me, so now you’ve met someone like yourself. Well at least partially, seeing as I’m bi. See you around Alexander.”

Magnus sent him a glittery wink and left leaving Alec gaping on the spot, red from head to toe.

Maybe this weekend trip wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about this in the comments, or find me on tumblr @just-another-lightwood-bane.


End file.
